gizmofandomcom-20200214-history
Nation Leaders
The Most Powerful People in (Lower) Aneos Amadeii Sol Amadeii Sol is the Elven Huntress Queen of New Babylon. She is a descendant of Wolfgang Sol, an Elven scholar and adventurer who was the founder of The Library of Sol, an extensive collection of knowledge that is said to house literature from every corner of the globe. When she was only 60 years old (the equivalent of about 25 in human years), her father, Rapport Sol, perished from a debilitating disease and she took the throne. Amadeii is a skilled archer and Illusionist, secretly utilizing her magic to conceal her true age. While she is in the middle of her Elven life, she appears to be just as young as when she was first crowned. Amadeii is accompanied at all times by her pet owl, Perseus, a combat-trained bird that has been with Amadeii her entire life. Amadeii does not have a spouse nor a next in line, but has no intention of relieving the throne any time soon. Captain Antonio Fiddick Captain Antonio Fiddick, the Thunder of the Skies, is a Skyrate captain and current co-ruler of Squall’s End. Antonio was a child member of the pilgrim group that traveled to Navara Isle twenty seven years ago and made first contact with the Goops. After growing up in Squall’s End and mastering the art of trade and piracy, Antonio was given leadership and named the Trade Prince of Navara. He is the current captain of Fiddick Maelstrom, his Skyrate crew one hundred men deep that travels the skies in search of all manners of treasure. He is a confident young man that often butts heads with the peaceful but firm Ra’Gala, and rumors circulate that he looks to usurp the throne for himself. Antonio gets his namesake from his prowess as a Lightning Elemental. The spirit within him, Big Cloud, has an explicit taste for explosion. The two terrorized the skies for years before Fiddick return to Squall’s End, but they have since changed their ways...slightly. Durak Bronzebeard Durak Bronzebeard is the Dwarven King of Kan Lodar. Bronzebeard himself does not descend from royalty; leadership of Kan Lodar is gifted through choice of the king, and the previous king, Milo Ironjaw, crowned Durak as his successor due to his great military success and overall compassionate character. Durak served as Kan Lodar’s military general for fifteen years before being crowned king. As a King, Durak has brought Kan Lodar into its best economic status it has ever seen. He also still serves as a military general, despite being the ruler of the land, believing he has a duty to fight for and alongside his people. Durak is not proficient in any form of magic, but chooses to fight instead with his Thaummatech hammer, The Fracture. The hammer has evolved and now sends rocketing vibrations through anything it contacts, often cracking shields and bones much easier than any other weapon may do. The Leytech Council: Irwin Nutsworth Irwin Nutsworth is the oldest member of Lugnut Basin’s Leytech Council, and the Head of Thaummatech Defense now that Munches has been banished from the city. Irwin is a brilliant mind, now leading the charge in outfitting the nation with weaponry and defense systems, and has been doing so since he was the youngest member of the council. Although Irwin is brilliant, his age really shows, as he is not very skilled in Thaummatech workings - he really only got the position due to age and experience. He would not dare reveal his weakness to the Taaro, though, so he is a firm proprietor of faking it until he makes it. Irwin is not a magician, and not much of a combatant in any way, instead relying on his own creations and the help of others to protect him should the need arise. Lemmings Silver Lemmings Silver is the second oldest member of the the Leytech Council and the closest to a head member the nation has. Lemmings is the Head of the People, and deals with political affairs and listening to the wants of the nation of Taaro. He is stoic and bold, and the most confident and trustworthy of all of the council; having been voted in as a commoner, Lemmings serves as the voice of the people within Lugnut Basin and during international conventions. Lemmings is close friends to Durak Bronzebeard, having been rescued by the man when his caravan was attacked by a youngling dragon on their way to a Lugnut Trade outpost. Lemmings tells the world he is not a magician, but is secretly a Lich. He believes revealing his affinity for the powers of undeath would put him in a negative light, and as such has kept his abilities secret for years. He one day hopes to reveal his powers and be accepted by his community, but is much too scared to do so now. Marianne "Muffin" Peachbloom Marianne “Muffin” Peachbloom is the only female member of Lugnut Basin’s Leytech Council. She is the second youngest member, and serves as the diplomat and Head of Magical Affairs of the nation. Muffin is one of the few Taaro that are magically inclined, and tries to make herself present to those looking to further their skills in the magical arts. Because of this, she helped fund and is one of the founding members of the University of the Distant Arcane in Upper Aneos, and often helps promising Taaro magicians enroll themselves in the school. Muffin is a Sorcerer, choosing to primarily utilize her magical ability to control fruits and flowers in creative ways. Milton the Playful Milton the Playful is the youngest member of Lugnut Basin’s Leytech Council, and the Head of Entertainment Affairs of the nation. Milton is known as The Playful for his distinct love of all things wacky, often using his Thaummatech inventions to keep his people happy. Milton is in charge of things such as city festivals, events, performances, and celebrations, and makes sure to keep his people happy at all times. A Taaro can put together quite the impressive fireworks display if he sets his mind to it, and Milton is responsible for the infamous Lugnut Spectacular that occurs once a week in the nation. Milton is not a magician, though he desperately longs that he was. Ra'Gala Ra’Gala is the Goop co-leader of Squall’s End. She served as the mediator between the pilgrims and the Goops when Navara Isle was landed on, and has since been chosen as the Goops’ side leader of the nation-state. She is a middle-aged woman and a pacifist, choosing instead to remain peaceful when faced with her issues. As of now, she gets into many an argument with Antonio Fiddick, who has a penchant for violence, regarding the expansion of Squall’s End. Although Ra’Gala chooses not to do battle herself, she is an Alchemist, and serves as one of Squall’s End’s master apothecaries and doctors when the time calls for it. Category:World Category:Influential Figures